


Cream

by larydelight



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Food Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larydelight/pseuds/larydelight
Summary: "That's a tactic of yours, isn't it?", the taller asked, and the blond only sparkled innocently at him with brown eyes."What?" was the innocent counter-question.
Relationships: Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Next try in english - please have fun and be kind with the comments :D

"Babe? Have you finally finished?," Dylan cried impatiently. Since Thomas had come home about 1 h ago, the brunette hadn't seen his boyfriend again.  
"Why are you stressing out," a voice sounded slightly annoyed from above and the next second the blond appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"You know we're invited over to Tyler's, so hurry up a little!“  
"Oh, Dylan, I don't want to, I‘m totally bushed!" Thomas replied, came down the stairs, stopped in front of Dylan, and accusingly put his finger on his chest.  
"That's a tactic of yours, isn't it?", the taller asked, and the blond only sparkled innocently at him with brown eyes.  
"What?" was the innocent counter-question.  
"That you disappear forever and come down at the right moment with your hair still wet from the shower, just a towel around your hips and water droplets on your naked torso, looking at me with your Bambi eyes," Dylan explained and looking less angry, lustier.  
"Maybe..." Thomas muttered in his ear, stroking his fingers down his muscular chest and then passed his boyfriend. 

Dylan stayed where he was and took a deep breath.  
The smell of Thomas's shower gel still lingered in the air and tickling his nose.  
"Thomas, we have to go there, Tyler has invited us ages ago"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know he's your best buddy, but I'm just completely exhausted," the blond fell aggressively into his words.  
"Thomas, please," Dylan answered him and followed the blonde into the kitchen.  
"Babe, come on now, don't be like that."  
„Like what? Tell me who you're dressed up for, huh? You usually only wear that shirt on very special occasions. When was the last time you dressed up for me like that?"  
The blond man tugged challengingly at the dark blue fabric.  
"Thomas, enough is enough," growled Dylan between clenched teeth.  
"Yes, I think so too...", the older one said almost indifferently, took something from the fridge, hid it from Dylan's eyes, and went back upstairs.

Furiously, the brunette snorted and stared after him.  
He waited a few minutes before he followed his boyfriend and stepped to the only ajar bedroom door.  
Through the crack, he could see that Thomas was lying on the bed, most likely with the TV on and eating strawberries with cream. The sight of the blond making the fruit disappear between his lips made Dylan's heart beat faster and he knew that he had already lost.  
He turned around and slowly walked back down to the living room. There he reached for the phone and dialed Tyler's number.  
"Hey Tyl, this is Dylan. I'm afraid I have to cancel. Thomas and I are not feeling well at all and we don't want to spoil your mood…... Yes, I'll give him my best wishes and tell him to get well. Yeah, thanks. Yes, take care. Bye."  
With a sigh, he dropped his head on the back of the sofa and thought, "This boy is driving me crazy.“  
He got up again and went upstairs.  
"Thomas?" he asked as he opened the bedroom door.  
"Yee-haw?" he heard a groan and froze in the door frame.  
In the meantime the room had gone dim, porn flickered silently on the screen and Thomas lay naked on the rumpled sheets and stroked himself.  
"That was all planned, wasn't it?" Dylan asked in a rough voice.  
"Of course," replied the blond got out of bed and approached the brunette.  
"I just hope you've already canceled on Tyler because I don't really want to let you leave again now...," purred the blond, slammed the door shut with his foot and began to unbutton Dylans shirt.  
"Yes, I did, you little rascal," the younger gave back and glanced at his lips.  
"Nanana, take it easy, Dylan, we have all night...," whispered Thomas, let the shirt slip off his shoulders and began to nibble at the other man's ear.  
A soft gasp escaped Dylan and he closed his eyes to enjoy the caresses even more intensely.  
"Come on," breathed Thomas and directed Dylan to the bed.  
"Somehow it's unfair that you get me every time," said the brunette, and Thomas smiled.  
"Yes, I know, but I'll be fine next time, okay?"  
"Promise?"  
"Definitely!"  
"Okay," Dylan muttered and pulled Thomas in for a possessive kiss.  
Seconds later they were lying on the bed snogging wildly and giving free rein to their desires.  
After this passionate kiss, Thomas cheekily sat on Dylan's hip and fetched cream and strawberries from the bedside table.  
"What are you doing?" Dylan asked, voice hoarse.  
"I'm going to spoil you a little today, try something new."  
"Don't tell me our sex life is too boring for you."  
"Not exactly, but a little variety wouldn't hurt, would it?"  
"No, definitely not...", Dylan whispered and let Thomas shove a strawberry with cream in his mouth.  
A bit of cream got stuck at the corner of his mouth and Thomas licked it away with the tip of his tongue.  
"Mhm", he purred and put a blob of cream on each of Dylan's nipples and then licked it off with relish.  
The little buds then stood up boldly and the brunettes gasps grew louder.  
Of course, Thomas felt his boyfriend's member under him pressing against the tightness of the jeans.  
Just for fun, he rolled his hips and made Dylan moan.  
With another cheeky grin, the blonde spread even more cream on the brunettes belly and licked it away slowly and with relish and almost agony.  
"You're torturing me, babe...," whispered Dylan and pulled Thomas to him in a demanding kiss, which now made the older one sweat as well.  
During their kiss, Thomas' hands sneaked to Dylan's belt buckle, opened it, and the fly after.  
After they had parted again, Thomas undressed Dylan completely and smeared cream on his lower abdomen, hips, groin, and inner thighs  
"Sadist!" hissed the younger one and Thomas grinned.  
With a clever tongue, he licked the cream off the younger one's body, arousing him so much in this innocent way that Dylan's eyelids started to flicker.  
When there was nothing left, the older one didn't stop but continued.  
He came closer and closer to the brunette's center and was pleased with the sight Dylan offered him.  
Playfully, he kissed just past Dylan's hard dick and down his thighs, earing a frustrated moan.  
He was almost whimpering when Thomas took pity on him and pressed his lips on the wet tip.  
Greedily he licked the drops of pre-cum away, sucking on the tip like on a lollipop.  
Dylan knew that Thomas was a genius in giving head.  
Every time the blonde let himself be talked into giving him a blow job, Dylan felt closer to heaven and hell at the same time than ever before.  
Slowly and with relish, Thomas let the hard cock slide out of his mouth and then back in again.  
Every now and then he pressed his lips tighter to increase the resistance and also increased the speed before he let go again and just lightly sucked on Dylan.  
"You're driving me crazy," moaned Dylan as Thomas nibbled on the tip again.  
"I know that, Dylan," breathed Thomas and caught the lips of the younger man for a hot kiss.  
Dylan pulled him onto himself and began to rub against the blond's thigh.  
"Dylan, you're naughty," Thomas's reprehensive comment came immediately and the older one withdrew completely from his friend. "Thomas...", the brunette whimpered, but the blonde simply ignored him.  
He rolled himself to the other end of the bed, put his legs up, and began to touch himself.  
He pinched his nipples and with his other hand slid down between his legs and started stroking his erection.  
Dylan bit his lip.  
Today he was completely on Thomas's mercy and the blonde took full advantage of that. His hand wandered restlessly over his pale body and the other continued to stimulate his hard length.  
He was well aware of the demanding looks Dylan shot him and it turned him on more and more.  
At some point, he took his fingers in his mouth and moistened them with his saliva.  
Then he led them straight between his legs to his entrance and pushed the first one in with force.  
The pain flashed through him, he whimpered.  
Dylan flinched, but he knew that the older one was a bit masochistic.  
Quickly the blonde began to move his finger inside himself, pushed hard again and again, also introduced a 2nd and 3rd finger. The brunette had been so captivated by the spectacle that he had almost forgotten his own cock throbbing with want, but slowly it became almost painfully apparent.  
Meanwhile, Thomas had found his prostate and stroked the small spot, making himself scream lightly.  
Now Dylan really couldn't take it anymore. He crawled towards Thomas with dark, big eyes.  
He grabbed Thomas's hands, preventing them from doing their job by holding them behind the elder's head.  
"Dylan... take me! Hard..!" breathed Thomas and looked at the younger one with large flashing eyes.  
The brunette looked at him, swallowed.  
They shared an intense look, the question 'Really?' lay in Dylan's eyes and Thomas nodded in response.  
Almost immediately Dylan found the right position and with a single hard thrust, he sank into his friend's body.  
Thomas moaned deeply  
"Thomas," Dylan gasped and mustered his friend questioningly.  
"Ah, everything's okay," the blond man gasped back.  
Carefully, the brunette moved again, whereupon the younger one pinched his eyes and whined.  
When the taller one paused again, the other pushed himself towards him and gasped: "Go ahead, Dylan. Fuck me already!"  
"Your wish is my command," Dylan whispered and began to thrust in earnest.  
The thrusts drove the smaller one further and further back so that at some point his back lay on the bed and his head hung over the edge.  
Thomas cried out unrestrained and Dylan was anything but quiet too.  
Thus the fear to hurt him, Dylan complied with Thomas' request from before.  
And Thomas squirmed under him, his ass burning like crazy, and yet it drove him crazy.  
It had been impossible to gather a clear thought for a long time when Thomas came between their bodies with a loudly screamed 'Dylan'.  
Dylan pushed on, was still far from the edge and Thomas got hard again.  
The blond enclosed Dylan's hip with his legs and gasped: "Stop Dylan....".  
The younger one stopped immediately, looked down at him, breathing heavily.  
The blond man pulled him down and kissed him long and hard.  
"Is everything okay?" asked the brunette and eyed his friend anxiously.  
"Yes, I just needed a short breather."  
"Okay."  
"Now you can go on, take it easy okay?" whispered Thomas and went smoothly with the gentle rhythm Dylan set up then.  
"Harder!" he gasped after a while and quickly gasping turned into moaning when Dylan put his hand on him as well.  
"Ah, Dylan harder," Thomas moaned and soon the rhythm was back to the same as before.  
This time it didn't take long and Dylan came and took Thomas with him over the edge again. For a long time, they lay cuddled together until the two caught their breath.  
Dylan anxiously eyed the red stains on the sheets. Thomas, however, smiled exhausted and said, "Don't panic Dylan, I wanted it this way, you know that and it doesn't hurt that much.  
"Now can‘t sit for days again."  
"Anyway, I'm happy to accept that for sex so hot like this," the blond said with a cheeky grin.  
The brunette also shook his head with a grin and kissed his friend before he snuggled up against him and they fell asleep together.


End file.
